


Closer

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dates, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, I still don't care that the bike doesn't work in the desert, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Link and Isha go on some dates.
Relationships: Isha/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & gender
Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489910
Kudos: 40





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I may have spent a couple of hours running around Gerudo planning dates for these dorks.

They sit by the water, high up on the city walls, watching the sun set over the desert.

"My heroine..." Isha says, hooking her arm through Link's.

"Careful," Link replies, heart racing, "I might think you like me for more than just my gems."

***

They ride the bike through the desert, Isha's arms tight around Link's waist.

***

They stroll through the market.

***

It's not until weeks later that Urbosa's word comes up, and Link isn't even sure which one of them says it first. But it doesn't change anything. 

When she leaves, Isha kisses her and says, "Until next time."


End file.
